Rain From a Cloudless Sky
by MarkusK
Summary: A couple weeks after Pain's invasion, Naruto must solve the issue of a certain Hyuga's feelings towards him. NaruHina. No Lemon


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: What's up, as promised, something to keep you guys over until the next chapter of my story. This will be a short story that I'm starting right now. Also, you should probably look at my 'Hiatus Note' again, because I've altered a few things. Review, tell me what you think, because I'd like to know.

**Chapter 1:Tragic**

* * *

The sky was cloudless, and it was a perfect morning to work. It had been about two weeks. Granted, for one of them he had been kept in the hospital tent. But he had yet to see her. Usually, she would come and visit him in the hospital, she always did before, but this time she hadn't even sent a get well card. He realized that she may be busy in the rebuilding effort, and between that and her other duties, she just hadn't had the time to visit him, or if she did, not the energy. But now, it seemed like she had been avoiding him. It wouldn't be hard because of her abilities, to see him before he could see her. He had looked for her all through the village, but not once had seen him, and every time he went to the group of tents where her family lived, he had been told that she was either busy or not there. Naruto sat down on a rock, one of the many pieces of debris that hadn't been cleared yet, and sighed. Suddenly, he yelled out, "Hinata, where are you?!"

Just then, he heard a gasp and a thump behind him. He turned around, and right behind him, on the ground and very startled, was just the girl he had been looking for. Hinata was sitting on her butt, very surprised. Yes, she had been avoiding him, and yes, she knew that he had been asking for her, but she hadn't realized just how much he had been looking for her. "N-Naruto-kun. I-I'm sorry.", she said in little more than a whisper.

Naruto shot up and ran around the rock to her side. Without even asking, he grabbed her arm and yanked her up into a hug, "You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one that should be sorry, for never noticing before.", he said quietly in her ear.

"B-but, I avoided y-you for so long, a-and before that, I-I disobeyed your request a-and helped you fight P-Pain.", she said.

"Hinata, listen. You saved me, and I'll always be grateful for that. You were so brave, and if you hadn't helped, I'd be dead right now.", Naruto said, pulling away from her. He looked into her eyes, studying them, "You're a hero Hinata, just as much as I am."

"N-no I'm n-not. I-I'm just a-a weakling! I-I was w-weak, and m-made you so m-mad that the K-Kyuubi took over.", she said, tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"I'm wasn't mad at you Hinata, but at Pain, for daring to hurt one of my precious people. And believe it or not, because I went berserk, something amazing happened.", he said, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

She started talking very quickly, her stuttering pushed aside, "You have to hate me now though. I've been avoiding you, and wouldn't even let you have a chance to talk to me. You must think I'm a horrible person, that should just-"

Naruto pulled in and kissed her, right on the lips. She gasped in surprise, and went rigid in his arms, her eyes wide. She didn't pull away though. He kept her there for about ten seconds, before he pulled away, "I love you too Hinata-chan. You're an amazing woman, and I still don't know how Sakura had me blinded so much that I couldn't see that. I understand that you only told me that because you expected to die, and that you've been so nervous to talk to me, so nervous that I wouldn't return your affection, or maybe even hate you for what you did. I don't hate you. After all, how could I hate the only first person to tell me that they love me.", he finished.

Hinata had been staring at him the entire time, her years stopped. Suddenly, she laughed and the tears started flowing again. Naruto was about to continue his speech when Hinata jumped on him and kissed him, pushing both of them to the ground. Without hesitating, she started moving her tongue inside his mouth, which had been open when she kissed him. He started returning the kiss, and brought his hands to her back, pulling her closer. She had her hands in his hair, running her fingers through it and pulling it. She rubbed her leg against his, eliciting a moan from him.

Then they heard a wolf whistle and laughing, and separated to look. A group of construction workers had been passing by, all with grins on their faces. Both Naruto and Hinata blushed and separated, sitting down next to eachother. Naruto had his hands behind him, fingers splayed out, and his legs stretched in front of him. Hinata was hugging her legs, and trying to bury her very red face in her knees. "So... what do we do now?", Naruto asked, turning to look at Hinata.

"I don't know.", she said, and honestly, she didn't.

"Well, I guess we could start by holding hands, maybe eat lunch together.", Naruto said. He stood up and offered his hand to help her up. She gratefully took it, and they didn't let go. They walked down the street, hands firmly clasped, ready to take on the world.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon, and they had spent the entire time with eachother. When they had shown up for their duties, hands intertwined, the ninja on duty smiled and just gave them the day off. All of their friends that they had met that day, and even some total strangers, had congratulated the new couple. They could tell that some of the girls were jealous of Hinata, as they had set their sights on the young Uzumaki. They had ended up at Ichiraku for lunch, which had been set up as a tent just outside the worker's camp. The rest of the day had been spent walking around and just enjoying being together, with the occasional kiss. Now, they were on top of the Hokage Monument, laying down, snuggled together.

"I'm so happy that I decided to just get it over with.", Hinata said, nuzzling her head into the crook of Naruto's neck.

"I'm glad that you finally made me realize how you feel.", Naruto said, resting his cheek against the top of her head.

"You know, I just realized. We should probably tell my father about this. I mean, he is my dad after all.", She said, bringing her head away and turning to look at Naruto.

"Yeah, we should, shouldn't we?", Naruto said, smiling at her.

They got up and walked down the stairs, which had thankfully stayed intact, on the monument, making their way towards the Hyuga camp. About halfway there, they stopped when rubber ball hit Naruto right in the face. Sticking for a few seconds, it fell down and bounced a few times coming to a stop. Hinata had gone wide eyed, but started laughing when she saw a small kid looking mortified at them. "I take it this is your ball?", She said, picking it up. Naruto just looked annoyed, his eyes narrow, and his lips pursed.

The little kid nodded. Hinata walked over to him, and handed him the ball. "You shouldn't be playing around here. It's dangerous in the construction area.", she said, gesturing to the buildings that were under construction. Next to them was the start of the hospital, where they were moving a large steel girder into place.

Naruto quickly got over the hit to his face, and just smile at Hinata as she talked to the boy. Suddenly, he heard a loud *Snap*, and the cries of many construction workers. He looked over at them to see they were yelling and pointing at Hinata, telling her to get out of the way. He looked up slightly to see that one of the girders had hit another, causing it to fall down, heading towards where Hinata and the kid were. Time slowed down. Hinata hadn't heard it because she and the kid had started laughing. Naruto ran as fast as he could, but was still a bit weak from his intense battle with Pain. As he reached them, he pushed them out of the way, his arms outstretched. He suddenly felt an intense pain in his neck for an instant before it all went black.

Naruto stared at Naruto, her pupils shaking. Naruto was pinned underneath the girder, which was on top of his neck and shoulders. She went over to him and with all the strength she could muster, using her chakra until it started to tear her muscles apart, she lifted up the girder off of Naruto and tossed it a few feet away. She looked at Naruto, not touching him for fear of hurting him more. She couldn't hear him breathing, which worried her, but she knew that if she moved him to resuscitate him, she could hurt him even more if he had a neck injury. She activated her Byakugan, and her breath caught. There was no chakra flowing through his veins, but from it. A massive amount, flowing out of his body and into the land and air.

She didn't have to wait long before it was all gone, and their wasn't even a trace of chakra left in Naruto's body. She picked him, up, not caring anymore, and cradled his head in her arms. She put her hand onto his cheek, "Wake up Naruto-kun, don't leave me, wake up. This can't be how you die, it's too soon. Wake up!", she cried. All throughout Konoha, you could hear a loud wail of pain, one that would haunt many people for a long time. Hinata let her tears fall, and brought his head up to hers, and nuzzled against his forehead. She brought her head back and wailed again, until her throat was raw. Her tears fell to the ground, soaking it like rain.


End file.
